thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creature Office
The Creature Office was the "replacement" for The Creature House, and is the former communal workplace of the Creatures. Layout The Office contains: * Break Room * Kitchen * Porch * Conference Room * Bullpen ** Jordan's desk ** Dan's desk ** Artist Joe's Desk ** Spencer's desk ** Stefani 's desk * Prop Room * Stefani's Office * Alex's Office * Server Room * Stream Room * Bear Room/Nap Room * Recording Room * Cornered Set * The Joe Of Painting Set * Creature Talk Room * 3 Exits Bullpen On the first of January, 2016, a video was upload to the main channel called Office Expansion. In the video, they took the down the walls of Jordan, Artist Joe and Dan's, and Spencer and Intern Joe's office. They announced how they were all going to move their offices into a bullpen in that area. On the twentieth, they uploaded a video called IKEA Desk Run in which they got tables and desks for the bullpen. Finally, on the twenty-third, they uploaded a video called Bullpen COMPLETE, in which they finally show the complete version of the bullpen. They all now work in that bullpen. It is unknown what they are now woing with the other offices. P.O. Box The Creatures, LLC. P.O. Box 2526 Littleton, CO 80161 Videos Around the Office Creature Office Videos Playlist Trivia * Since moving to the office meant James would no longer have somewhere to live, it has become a running joke for the other Creatures to ask him about what his new homeless life will be like. In the Office Tour video James was jokingly found to be living in the server room. * It was revealed at the end of "Goodbye Random Creature House Moments" that they would do random Creature Office moments, similar to what they did in the house. * One of the offices had a large damp stain in the corner. Jordan and Dan joked James peed in there. James responded saying that he did, because he thought that was Aleks' office. * Fans started requesting the Creatures to buy a black couch similar to the widely known Backroom Casting Couch (A brown couch was shown in the office during Nova's first office stream.) * Seamus said he bought more equipment to make recordings with while at the office, so that he could get more done when at the office with nothing to do. * Dan said on an update video that the reason he and Kootra have larger offices is because Dan shared his office with Spencer and Kootra had a big office because he is technically the boss, but he might share his later with an employee as well. * In late November/early December of 2014, The Creatures rented more office space, and the wall at the end of their main hallway was torn down in order to have better access to those offices. Aleks and James moved their offices to the new space, and room was created for the new Creature Talk set, the Sarcasm with Seamus set, and eventually The King set. Shortly after Aleks' move, Dex moved into his old office after arriving back in Colorado. * Ze and Sp00n do not have offices due to living in different states and being overall less active within the group. * It has been mentioned that a few fans have located and attempted to visit The Creatures at the office. The group adamantly discourages this and have publicly asked that fans not show up at their place of business. * On January 9, 2017, the Creatures announced they were leaving the Creature Office and moving into a new space. Gallery officewindow.jpg|James in the Office. Jamesandjordan.png|James and Jordan in Jordan's office. takinabreak.png|Taking a break at the office janitor.jpg|The Office Janitor Snip20140517_4.png|The banner at the front of the office New_known_office_update3.png|Prediction of the layout of the office. CreatureGroupOffice.png|Group pose in the office Category:Location